Harry Potter and the savior's return
by PotterFanManiac
Summary: Harry Potter was abducted by Sarah, girlfriend of Sirius Black when Voldemort killed Harry's parents. She along with a group of her co-workers train Harry to face his enemies.


**THE WORLD CELEBRATES**

_**The end of a dark era**_

_In a shocking tale of night that ended a long era of darkness the most feared wizard whom we call "You know Who" was defeated by the 15 month old Harry Potter, the son of the celebrated pair James and Lily Potter. James and Lily Potter both worked for different secret groups of the ministry. Lily Potter worked as an unspeakable and James Potter was the member of the secret elite auror group formed to defeat "You know who"._

_We were informed by Albus Dumbledore the only wizard "You know who" feared that last night "You know who" attacked the house of the Potter's. He first killed James Potter and then went on to kill Lily Potter. Lastly when he stepped forward to kill Harry Potter with the killing curse, the curse instead of killing him bounced of him and destroyed "You know who", bringing the worst dark lord in centuries to inhabit the wizarding world. For their sacrifices James Potter and Lily Potter will be awarded Order of Merlin first class._

_We have also got news that "You know who" was tracking the Potter's from quite a long time but could not find them as they were hiding under the fidelius charm. The secret keeper of the Potter's was their close friend Sirius Black. As Voldemort had broken the fidelius charm so now Sirius Black has been found as the betrayer of the Potter's. Also Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and fourteen muggles when Peter Pettigrew tried to catch him. Due to all these reasons Sirius Black has been captured by the aurors and he has been sentenced a life term in Askaban._

_But the most dreadful news of all, Harry Potter was abducted last night by an unknown person. Albus Dumbledore has clarified that Harry has not been abducted, but has been sent into hiding as there are many trusted followers of "You know who" known as Deatheaters who might try to take revenge on him behalf of their masters._

Sarah Mitchell was reading the front page of the daily prophet. She felt betrayed because her soon to be husband, Sirius Black had betrayed his best friends, she wanted to kill him. She was devastated as her best friend and her co-worker Lily Potter was killed by a bloody pure blooded fanatic, a murderous psychopath. She pitied the child in her hands, Harry Potter who is her godson. He will never get to know his parents properly.

Sarah had abducted Harry Potter because she knew that Albus Dumbledore who try to take Harry in his care and then would manipulate him in doing according his will. She owed this child as her own fiancé and his godfather had been the main reason of this child's fate. She was lucky to have picked Harry up just moments before Hagrid; the half giant arrived at the Godric's hollow to take Harry on order of Albus Dumbledore. She swore that she would make Harry the perfect wizard who would be able to deal with all his new found enemies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office as the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The usual twinkle in his eyes had vanished; he was looking a decade older than his original age. How could everything go so bad? His favorite quartet of students, the marauders were destroyed. Two of them were dead because of the third's betrayal who was right now at Askaban.

The last of them a werewolf was already shunned by the public because of his monthly problem and now he had suddenly vanished to nowhere because his three best freinds were destroyed in one night. Even the bright Lily Potter was dead now. The whole world was right now celebrating the fall of Voldemort. But their savior had been kidnapped by some unidentified individual. Albus knew that it wasn't a deatheater as he knew most of their identities. He did not find even a single clue of their magical signatures. Who had kidnapped Harry Potter?

Albus Dumbledore was not sure whether Voldemort had died. Only his wand and his robes were found in the midst of ashes at Godric's hollow. He still feared that Voldemort might eventually come back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy one of the most trusted servants of the dark lord was right now angry over Harry Potter. That mere child had defeated the most feared wizard in the whole world. But he was still sure that his master would come back eventually. Even his most trusted fellow comrades like Rabastan, Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange etc were captured by the aurors and put into Askaban. He was sure that the pathetic rat Peter Pettigrew was right now roaming somewhere around. He vowed to take revenge on Harry Potter the destroyer of his master.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius Black was right now filling the chill of the dementors as he sat in a cell at the Askaban prison. He still remembered the night when James suggested that they switch to Peter as their secret keeper at the last moment because it felt pretty obvious of Sirius being the secret keeper and nobody besides him, James, Lily and Peter knew about it. He remembered the night when he ran after Peter, who killed the fourteen muggles on the street and then cut his finger and turn to his rat animagus form and disappear. He was now a defeated man. Nobody believed him, not even his remaining friend Remus Lupin and his fiancée Sarah Mitchell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus Lupin was wandering on a lonely street, remembering the fateful night when his life and his three best freinds lives were destroyed. He still had a nagging feeling that Sirius who was like a brother to James could have betrayed him. He was still thinking of the lifeless look on Lily's face and had still not found Harry or Sarah. They were the only living links to his Marauder group and Remus was going to find them on any circumstances.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter Pettigrew in his rat form was roaming here and there in search of shelter. He was still not ready to believe that a mere fifteen months old brat had defeated his all powerful master. He was sure that his master had taken precautions for a day lime this. He had to find his master and return him to his former glory. Suddenly his was picked up by a seven year boy name Percy Weasley who took him to his house as his pet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the lonely forests of Albania a shadow like spirit was roaming around without a body. It was trying to find a body of a snake or a human being.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
